degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-25523651-20140922204328
Anime Adventures Season 2 Pt.2 Ep.8 Ash is able to defeat her attacker as is Yazzy and they soon regroup but the fate of the others remains unclear. Yazzy and Ash rise through the tournament but become increasingly worried about their friends. Karen and Annie soon appear and the four near the end of the tournament. They spot Dani nearby but before they are able to reunite, Dani is caught up in a showdown with another player. Dani comes close to winning but is ultimately defeated and dies. Ep.9 The four find help from a player later revealed to be Sinon. Sinon aids them to the end of the tournament where the portal opens and the remaining four decide to leave without Lizzy. Awakening in another new world, the four learn that to make it home, they have decide where their heart lies. As the four try and figure out what this means, Karen and Ash spot a familiar couple - Kou and Futaba. Ep.10 With Karen and Ash busy, Yazzy and Annie try and decifer what everything means. The portal once again appears and the four pass through and arrive back at Wall Rose. However, 5 years have passed for the Survey Corps and they meet a familiar friend. Ep.11 Everyone is shocked to see an older Lizzy standing in front of them. Lizzy reveals that back in GGO, a portal opened up next to her seconds before she was shot at. Lizzy arrived back in Wall Rose where she later rekindled her romance with Armin. As the years passed, Lizzy became a trainee and later a member of the Survey Corps, whilst Armin rose through the ranks. Only moments before the others arrived, Armin had proposed to Lizzy to which she accepted. As the gang listen to the story, the titans attack and Lizzy springs into action to protect her friends. Ep.12 Lizzy defends her friends from danger but it's not enough to save Karen who is killed in the chaos, a portal opens up and the gang ask Lizzy to come with them but she declines and says that she is happier with Armin and her new life. They bid farewell and the remaining trio find themselves back at the Fairy Tail guild. Ep.13 Seven years have passed for the wizards and the trio meet an older and powerful Kieran. Kieran explains that over the last seven years he has become a powerful wizard, and used this power to research the portals and what they mean. Kieran attempts to explain but Ash keeps wondering off to see if her ships have become canon but is surpised to see that Jerza still haven't confessed, Gray hasn't shown any feelings for Juvia yet but is pleased to see that Nalu have admitted their love. As Ash returns, Kieran reveals the secret behind the world. Ep.14 Kieran reveals that the entire journey has been a test to see what lies in their heart. That over this journey, they have been taken to different world to see if they could lead a life there. When they found their home, their journey ended and once the others left, the portals never opened again. The trio attempt to digest this information but raise questions of this theory, specifically about those who died. Ep.15 The trio lean that those who died, returned to the reality as they decided after death that their home was in the real world. Kieran informs Annie, Ash and Yazzy that the portal he created last time, never took them home because they hadn't made a choice. He tells them that the next portal he opens, will either continue their journey or take them home, depending on where they decide their heart lives. Ash, Yazzy and Annie realise that despite the fun, they wish to return home, and go through the final portal and finally arrive back in the real Japan where they are reunited with the friends who died in anime land. The gang that returned from anime, enjoy the last of their holiday and eventually return home and continue on with their life, happy with the choice they made.